


Through the Looking Glass

by mazeoflife28



Series: Forbidden Fruit AU [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Lucifer/Sandalphon - Freeform, Implied Lucio/Sandalphon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazeoflife28/pseuds/mazeoflife28
Summary: Luci..fer?  He is awash with a near asphyxiating sense of longing and sentiment.“Your name.” the other confirms for him. “I’m aware you might have many questions but the last thing I want to do is overwhelm you with all the information at once. I should go. But I will be back to see you again soon.”This time Lucifer does not feel as anxious as the first time. He will wait patiently for his return. But… who is he? If he has a name, then surely this other being has one too.





	Through the Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story is part of my siosan fic, called Forbidden Fruit, but from another perspective. It could also be read as a stand alone.

Complete pitch black darkness stretching out to what seems like infinity.   _Where… am I…’_

A feeling of heaviness prevents movement. No sound can be heard.  Not even its own voice. This semblance of consciousness is all that is left.  _‘Who am I…’_   

Firstly, he is a man. Or at least he has a feeling he was once one. He had breathed in the air of life and walked on solid ground. _But who was he? Why is he here? How did he come to be?_ Several questions fill his once empty mind as he attempts to piece the broken fragments together.

“You’re... awake?”

He startles at the sudden voice. He can’t see. He can’t speak. He can’t move.  But the voice is tender, patient… strangely familiar yet also foreign sounding to his ears. The uncertainty makes him waver and tremble at his helplessness. He does not sense malice but he also has no assurance what this other being intends to do with him.

“Do not be afraid. I mean you no harm. You are safe.”

_Safe…?_ Is he truly?

“Everything will be clear to you. I just need you to be patient a little longer.” The voice assures him. “For now, rest. I will return soon”

Rest? How can he remotely feel at ease here? There is no feeling of imminent danger but not fully grasping the situation makes him even more anxious. Will he really return? What if he’s left this way forever?

Something touches him and he reflexively wants to pull back from the sudden stimulation. But he can’t move, only remain as he is and receive it. He’s torn between wanting the other to leave and wanting him to stay.

Almost as though the other can peer through his innermost feelings, he assures him once more. “I have not have come this far just to abandon you. I promise.”

And with those words, the warmth and presence leave him. _Promise._  It’s not as though he has any set destination in mind nor is he capable of anything else but be once more preoccupied with his own thoughts. And so he waits.

 

##########

 

He continues to lie dormant in his solitude. Time stretches on and he has long lost any semblance of measure for how long he has waited until he feels the same presence drawing towards him. “I have returned.”

The sound of his voice and presence instantly floods him with relief. In this endless stretch of monotonous infinity, this visitor is the only thing that keeps him anchored in this reality.

“Don’t be alarmed. I am only going to touch you. Understand?”

Having been forewarned and felt it once, he is more at ease when he’s enveloped in that gentle heat. Something seems to be in front of him, emitting what appears to be an orb of light. Like a flickering candle in the darkness. He’s so moved by the spectacle amidst the all encompassing darkness that he might have shed tears if he had any to shed. He has already come to accept that he has no physical, solid body to call his own. He must be a spiritual entity of sorts.

“If you’ve surmised as much, it seems your perspective is becoming slightly clear. Can you move?”

He can try. And he finds that the heaviness he felt before is lighter somehow. He can move some distance away but he doesn’t want to venture too far off from this light and returns to its side shortly.

“Good. That means you can see me, can’t you? Or at least… perceive my aura?”

If he means the ball of light, perhaps. But he still sees no semblance of a being.  

“I see. Not quite there yet, I suppose. But this is pace of progression is good. You’re doing very well, Lucifer.”

_Luci..fer?_  He is awash with a near asphyxiating sense of longing and sentiment.

“Your name.” the other confirms for him. “I’m aware you might have many questions but the last thing I want to do is overwhelm you with all the information at once. I should go. But I will be back to see you again soon.”

This time Lucifer does not feel as anxious as the first time. He will wait patiently for his return. But… who is he? If he has a name, then surely this other being has one too. The thought only occurs to him now after that being has been long gone from this space.

 

##########

 

Lucifer can visibly see the light his aura exudes as he draws near. Seeing him again puts his heart at ease. By the fifth time, Lucifer is no longer wary. With every visit, he has come to a realization that he gains some new insight and another level of perception. He finds himself hesitant to ask because he’s not sure if that’s too presumptuous of him. But he can sense amusement coming from the other.

“You’re curious? I’m flattered. You may refer to me as, Lucio.”

Luci..o? Why is his name similar to his?

“Why... I named myself after you, whom I admire so much, of course.” he says it like it’s the most natural thing but it only adds more confusion.

Lucifer isn’t sure how he feels about that, only that.. this Lucio a bit of a mischief maker, isn’t he? Making him run circles in his head while he knows more about him than himself. Is he teasing him?

“I’m not teasing. I’m speaking the truth. There is another name I go by, a name my master has bestowed unto me. But I haven’t been addressed as such since the dawn of creation.”

He senses that Lucio doesn’t wish to breach the subject so he will accept that for now. He can’t fault him when he has already helped him this much. Lucifer is still uncertain of Lucio’s intentions. But he does understand that the reason why he has not ceased to exist is because Lucio created this space with him as its sole inhabitant. He’s not held captive but he has the awareness that in his broken state… he can only, currently exist in this space and he cannot contain form outside of it. And each time Lucio comes to visit him, he brings back a piece of something that resounds deep in his being. And therefore comes to a conclusion that it belongs to him. Almost as though Lucio is putting him back together. But why go through so much for someone like him?

“As I’ve said, I admire you. Isn’t that reason enough? But why are we talking about me? Shouldn’t you be more curious about yourself? Do you remember anything new?”

Quickly changing the subject. Very well. No, nothing new seems to have surfaced. Other than a better idea of what he is, what Lucio has come to do, and what this place is.

There’s a pensive hum to his tone. “Perhaps it takes a little more time. But know this, I will see to it to make you whole again.” and it ends with a resolute vow.

Once again left in this space, Lucifer no longer finds it intimidating nor should he fear anything will befall him even if it’s still pitch black all around him. And so, he allows himself to rest in full until his return.  

 

##########

 

_“You’re awake?”_

_He slips into consciousness. Colors and shapes blur together as he opens his eyes for the first time. Someone is standing above him but his vision is blurry and unfocused. But there is a man in a long flowing robe._

_“Don’t move.” His voice is icy and stern as he preps his arm for a blood extraction. The sting stirs him a little but it is as fleeting as it came. A bright light is flashed into his retina and he attempts to squirm away from the discomfort. The hand gripping his wrist tightens but then almost as though he just remembered their bodies were fragile when newly formed, he releases him. “I said, don’t move. I’m running a few checks on your vitals.”_

_His chin is lifted up and he can now see his face clearly. Beneath that stoic surface are soulful eyes full of appraising interest as it takes in his results. Perfectly sculpted contours, high cheekbones, fair skin. He absentmindedly chews on his bottom lip as he’s jotting down his notes. He’s come to recognize the beautiful young man as the one who has brought him to life. “Mas...ter?”_

_“No.” The word makes the youth scowl.”You are not like all the others. And you don’t need to address me as such. Come.” he takes a piece of smooth glass with a reflective surface. He angles it just so, to capture both their faces._

_His breath catches as a pair of identical heads both stare back at him through the reflection. “I’ve created you in my image to assist me in carrying out my work. Henceforth, you shall be called, Lucifer for you are my light bringer. We are equals. You and I. And we are tasked to oversee evolution.”_

_Enlightened with his name and purpose, Lucifer lowers his head humbly. “If you wish to stand as equals.. then, I shall address you, my friend.”_

_“Friend?” he gives him an incredulous look but it’s brief when he brushes it aside with a shrug of his shoulders. “Hmph. Suit yourself.”_

Lucifer awakens and goes into shock at what he sees. The smell of sterilized instruments, chemicals, and antiseptics is prevalent in the air.  He should still be in the space Lucio created. And yet… why does it resemble the research laboratory he had just been in…? No. That’s not quite right. He wasn’t there physically. He had been immersed in one of the memories he’s regained. He hugs his knees to himself and finds that he has a physical body now. The same one in his memories and he’s bare as the day he had been given life.

He examines at himself in awe and wonder. At his hands. His legs. His body. Has his memories given shape and life to this place? That’s the only possible conclusion he can think of as he grasps at straws for some kind of logical explanation for all of this.  

“...Oh?”

Lucifer becomes tense at the sound and whips his head around to face that young man in his memories. And yet. There’s also something not quite right about it. Something he can’t place. Perhaps it’s because his expression and mannerism is the complete opposite? Or is Lucio’s appearance altered by his memories as well?

“I can hear you thinking too hard.” the familiar, warm hand eases itself on his shoulder. “If you’re afraid, close your eyes.”

Lucifer’s lashes quiver but he resolutely raises his gaze to meet his. “I’m not.. afraid.”

“Good.” Lucio cups his cheeks with both his palms. The latter leans forward but only to lightly touch his forehead with his as his eyes close in concentration. The same comforting sensation wrap around his entire body. Lucio whispers encouragement and assurance until Lucifer feels himself being slowly lulled to a more calm state of mind.

“Feeling better?” Lucio extracts himself and Lucifer blankly nods. His stare is fixated on Lucio’s face with poorly hidden curiosity and fascination.

“As you’ve already gathered, this place has taken its form from your memories. This is the Astral Research laboratory where you were created. You needn’t be afraid. It’s merely a reflection. No other existence can enter this space besides you and myself. Nothing and no one can hurt you here.”

Lucifer is inclined to believe in his words. He hasn’t given him reason to doubt him thus far. Lucio may have some things he’s not willing to disclose just yet but a liar, he doesn’t seem to be. So he asks the first question that comes to mind. “Are you… my friend?”

“If you are asking whether I created you, then no. I am not he. But we’re not entirely unrelated.” his smile is enchanting as it is warm and open.  “It would be more accurate enough to say that you and I are something along the lines of kinsmen.”

“Kinsmen…” If he’s to understand his meaning, he refers to someone like himself? A part of him is comforted at the prospect of not being alone. He can’t help but feel the tug of his upturned lips and realize that he’s smiling. His expression turns self conscious and a touch bashful. “Am I, really? When you’re so radiant?”

Lucio quickly covers his mouth with his hand and turns his head away.

Lucifer’s eyes widen in alarm and wonders if he said something wrong.

Lucio waves his hand in assurance as he regains his composure. “No, I- I just got caught off guard. You’re  straightforward. It’s rather… refreshing.” His eyes are nearly shimmering, looking greatly pleased with the unintended compliment.

“Oh..” Lucifer’s shoulders sag in relief that Lucio did not find his behavior brash or inappropriate. He only told him his sincere thoughts. If it pleases him, perhaps he could share more of his insight from now on. He finds himself tensing when he feels the light but intimate brush of his knuckles against his cheek.

“Have you not seen yourself? You’re equally just as beautiful.”

Even after Lucio bids him farewell and he can no longer sense his aura in this place, Lucifer continues to stare blankly in the direction in which he left.  He lifts his hand to where he can still feel the tingling sensation from the contact he left behind and unwittingly places a hand over it. Unsure if he is attempting to mimic the action to see if it has the same reaction or preserving the memory of it.

And then, notices something strangely off about himself. Particularly… the fact that throughout this entire encounter, it is only now he becomes aware of his current state of undress.

 

##########

 

The next time Lucio arrives, the place has transformed into a beautiful woodland bearing an abundance of fruit and hanging vines and flowers. A nearby stream is crystal clear and flowing serenely along the banks. Fish of several colors and shapes can be seen darting to and fro. Birds twitter melodiously across the tree tops. It is a vivid embodiment of paradise.

He hears a loud splash. One that seems to be made by something larger than a fish. Lucio makes his way towards its supposed source. He sees no one but he does sense Lucifer’s aura nearby. He hasn’t learned how to conceal it yet. But he can’t seem to understand why… would he hide from him?

“Lucifer, where are you?”  he, of course, knew where. The clear water of the stream does nothing to hide his crouched form in the slightest. The air bubbles on the surface falter at the sound of his voice. But he does not wish to seek him out, rather he will wait for him to come to him of his own accord.

Reluctantly, the form curled itself out of its ball and Lucifer’s head bobs up the surface of the water, looking terribly self-conscious with his arms wrapped around his torso. “I was unclothed, so I hid. ”

Having never seen that unexpected expression on his face before, Lucio suppresses the impulse to giggle at his expense. “So you are. But why is it bothering you now when it didn’t before?”

_Why indeed…_ Lucifer breaks eye contact and shifts his line of sight towards Lucio’s distorted reflection instead. It seems easier to look at than directly at the real thing. “I don’t know. But could you turn around while I put my clothes on, please.”

“As you wish.” Lucio does as he is told. As he can hear Lucifer bustling around behind him, Lucio seems discontent to let the silence tarry on longer and comments, “This place is beautiful. Is it a place you visited before?”

“It is. But I’m not aware if it still continues to exist to this day. I vaguely have memories of a war. A terrible, long war… ” Lucifer clutches his head as the pain of overexertion leaves a throbbing pain. One that he has become acquainted with throughout his stay here. 

But this time it's different. 

The pulsating noise echoes in his head, loud like a heartbeat next to his ear. A cold feeling of dread begins to overwhelm him and his vision begins to flicker. Red. The skies painted with furious red. Battle cries. The sound of clashing weapons. He vaguely registers the look of alarm flashing across Lucio's face.  His knees give way and he's about to plunge back into the stream behind him. The last thing he remembers is a hand reaching out for him until he is overtaken by darkness. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading > o <


End file.
